User talk:Wraith/Archive 8
Image Request Hey Peanut, can you make me an enemy picture for Dwarf Purple Bulborb? All I want it to be is a purple recolor of this: If you do so, let me know. Thanks! I thought a picture of more dwarf bulborbs would show off the purple color more. Wow... That's awesome! Thanks Peanut! Hey, sorry what I did there... I moved this section from the archive to here... It's because we were talking, and it wasn't done yet... :( Sorry... It's just fine. Whew... Okay, thanks for letting me know... No problem. Hey, is it okay if I copy what you did with your pageheader for your talk page? Sure. Everyone ends up copying each other anyways. Hey, I have another request: Improve this picture: It's skin and eyes are too purple. I suggest changing it to look like the Dwarf Purple Bulborb. I would really appreciate if you could do that. Here it is: . Oooooh! That's incredible! Much better than the original one. How do you do that? I have GIMP, a free step down from Photoshop. BTW: I made the former Purple Bulborb Image before I had GIMP. lol Heh. So... How do you use it? I couldn't explain, but there is a variety of selection tools then a colorize feature for recolors. Ok... but do these two need improving? and Do their eyes need improving? If yes, I would kindly like you to do those for me. The image size is so small it really doesn't matter. Besides, I'm busy. Ok, sorry for bothering you. It's fine. I have yet another request... Could you make it so it looks similar to the Dwarf Purple Bulborb picture? Thanks. I will soon, im backed up with work at the moment. ok I made it, Its on its page. Hey, Peanut, you should make an archive of all those awesome high-quality pictures you make. Whats the archive's name? ---- Yeah I saw them, but why did you just send me to the Soviet Union? I was expecting a joke anyway. Ok, I'm sure we can put it to good use. Also, please remember to categorize the templates. They need category love too. ---- Hey Peanut, can you make me an image of a Stone Bulborb? I want it to look really ancient-looking. [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 12:29, 4 August 2011 (EDT) ---- Peanut, what are you doing? Someday when I become a bureaucrat myself you're going to have to tell me what you're doing... I'm noticing you're modifiing the special wiki interface or whatever it is.... Care to explain? I need to know this information for future reference. Ahhhh. Ok It looks similar to the current version of the Main Page, albeit in a different style. ---- Whats the archive's name? Oh! Hey, why weren't people here last month? Hey peanut 64. It's me, Electroatopos. I am not quite clear what actually happened or how I got here, but here I am. Could you explain what went on because I am very, very confused right now. I can explain for you. Since Peanut makes SUPER AWESOME pictures, I asked what the archive's name is. Then I asked why almost no people were here last month. Please disregard that. He doesn't mean that. I just used export and import tools on the wiki. I like our current Main Page design better. There are some things on your design that look off, like the entire top banner, and there is no real need for a to-do list on the Main Page. Besides, out current Main Page is more unique than your design, most of the other NIWA wikis use that, and only Pikipedia uses our current one. Re:Veteran I was on the wikia site, but I used my IP address. OK, I'll remove the Userbox. ---- Brrr, I like your new userpage style! It really reminds me of an icy place... It so fits with this music: http://rpgmusics.com/tales-of-vesperia/diamond-dust Very icy. Oh yeah? How about THIS: http://rpgmusics.com/tales-of-the-abyss/mt-roneal Next thing I know, you're going to give me another music piece from the Pikmin series... I think I got your message! Now all I need is one smoky blowhog pic please! P.S. Remember to make the snout and skin dark or black! 11:00, 6 August 2011 (EDT) Image Request Hey Peanut64, I am new here and would need your help with enemy designs as I am a horrible designer, first the Mega Bulblax which I would like to be a non fiery like Fiery Bulblax that is huge, next the Miniwraith which could be a small waterwaith but the rollers are still normal sized, King Wollywog, Titan Snagret, King Progg, Fiery Wollywog, Magnetic Bulborb, Hurricaner and Dark Matter Pawn are your choice entirely while the Clock Perpengi), Hermit Stamwosh, Nuclear Stamwosh, Malfuctioning stoaquok, Delicious Snagret and Smieq I would like specific designs Perpengi is like a penguin like creature a Stamwosh is a seal/Washing Machine mixture, a stoaquok is like a duck thing that has a whistle and a Smieq is a cake with three hydra heads, so if possible please can you make as many as you would like to do? From PokemonGod777 Peanut please get on chat. I need to discuss a thing or two with you Alright. I'll see what I can do. Your very welcome! I absolutely love to help people. Hey, When are you gonna make the image archive? Wait, can I make it for you? Okay, then! Hellooooo Wraith! I would like it if you could please send me an image of a Mushroom Snow Bulborb for me. I want it to be alot like a bulbmin except with a snow bulborb and a toadmin-like mushroom intead of a leaf. It sounds crazy but I'm pretty sure that you could make one. Thanks! 16:04, 2 September 2011 (EDT) Sorry Sorry I gave User:71.173.205.58 a warning. Look at his/her talk page. Also, look at User_talk:Alpo499. ---- Hey Peanut, is it possible to protect a page so that only one user can edit it? So the only way to protect a page is by protecting it from not just one, but a whole group of users. Peanut, get on chat. I have something regarding the safety of our users. Got it. By the way, is my Stone Bulborb done yet? PEANUT64 SOMEONE COMPLETELY MOVED ALL YOUR STUFF TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE IT WASN'T YOUR STUFF!!! BLOCK THIS EVILDOER FOR INFINITY!!! :Calm down, I renamed myself. ::I know! I got completely confused when I saw all the strange changes. I think this name is cooler. No! I think Peanut64 is better! Bulbear! Blueflower999 18:53, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Yes, please change your username back to Peanut64. I don't like your new name at all. What are you gonna do If I don't? I personally like Peanut better, but if you named yourself WATERwraith, then you'd be intimidating. The new name sounds cool. REALLY COOL. I'm not going to threaten you or anything, but I like the old one better. The new one is kind of... bland. Bulbear! Blueflower999 21:43, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Well it's Wraith to stay. Darn... -_- I liked the new name anyway. So Peanut, do you want to get on chat? :I'm on chat now. I'll be there as soon as possible. Umm.. There's something about your sig that changes the text appearing after your new sig... Could you change it? Now the text is regular. Thank you. ---- Hey, Peanut, can I get the ability to delete pages? Because, if there is any pages that need to be deleted, I can go ahead and do that. Also, I saw the Pikmin Fanon was in need of admins. And, I wouldn't mind being an Admin. I'm not bugging you, but I'm trying to do something to help out. I know You won't make me able to delete pages, because you need to be an admin for that. Plus, I tend to break the rules quite a few times. But still, I'm not used to them yet. I know that you'll get mad at me for these irritating questions. I should probably leave some people alone at night... plus, I wrote in the wrong place, because that is the proposals. Besides, I was here for a few months, not years. I should probably wait a few years to ask again. Ask Sir Pikmin. 'Kay. I'll try... ---- So Mr. Wraith, would you like to chat? So now are you a ghost, or a purple tank piloted by aliens? Uh? He means are you the ghost form of a wraith, or the Halo Covenant tank Wraith? Also, I'm in the Chatroom, but I'll go on Skype as well. What? That's strange. The equal signs are not turning the text into headings. Very strange indeed. Is this related to that error message on the main page? Ah, ok. Well, I wouldn't know as I don't know about the coding that makes the wiki function. Busy? Busy? Ah ok. I see that you get on every now and then... Anyways, I was wondering if you could get on chat, if you have the time. Chat with us please. ---- Wanna chat? Yes... please chat with us. We're lonely! Cold! Hungry! Alone! Hungry! And Cold! Sorry if we annoyed you. ---- What do you mean problems?? Get on chat; Alpo and I are on and we are very eager to talk to you. Heeeeeeeey! I'm bored. So hello there. I'm so bored I'm not wierd. Hey there Wraith! I was wondering, can you get me a picture of an Acidic Dweevil, any picture of a Dweevil that is colored green. Thanks! There already is a file that matches your description. This is it: Wanna chat with Alpo and me? Hey Wraith, join us in the chatroom Wraith. Just come to the chatroom, ok? Please... Wow! There already WAS a picture! Okay. Anyways. I was wondering, can you please get me a picture of a: Dwarf Yellow Bulborb Dwarf Green Bulborb Dwarf Blue Bulborb Sparky Blowhog Acidic Blowhog I know it's a lot, but thanks anyways! Hey, I'm thinking of doing a Fanon page in which we list everyone's records for Pikmin 1/2. Just for something that we can all edit and play Pikmin to keep trying to beat ours and others' scores! So, on that note, what's your Pikmin Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? And your Pikmin 2 Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? Want to chat? A lot has happened while you were gone. ---- I don't know how that would affect the caching and stuff on the main page, ask Porple about it. I also think it would break the flow of the main page as it is, unless you figure out how to resize the chat window. Alright, (but even though I absolutely know that I'm asking you waaay too much), but do you want to chat? We haven't chatted for quite a while now, and if you can't or don't want to, please let me know. ---- Hi Wraith. Long time, no see. Wraith, I REALLY need you to get on chat. I have an...issue... Hey Wraith, Happy Halloween! Just leaving ya a message... ---- Sorry, but my dad says "I dunno, it seems suspicious." It really sucks, cause I'd love to get one... Yes! My dad says "Alright, but if it screws up your computer, then don't come crying to me!" Alright. So, do I need to give you my email? If so, it's alpo499@gmail.com. Also, I know it's a long shot, but do you wanna chat? The only time we've chatted in a while was with PikFan, Drig, and Sir, but we haven't really had a, "casual", if you'll call it, chat. Thank you for the invitation; I accept. Sir Pikmin's on chat. Does that make a difference? ---- ---- Hey Wraith, I think we should change the Featured Article, Featured Image, and Featured Pikmin on the main page. They've been up there for a while and they're starting to become a little boring. Agreed. I really hadn't noticed, but now that you mentioned it, Drigibug, I think you should do that, Wraith. Happy Thanksgiving! Hey Wraith! I hope you had a fantastic Thanksgiving. I had a good one. Ahh... All the food... (Smack, smack!) So Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks, I had a great one too! We can be friends! Hey Wraith! I saw your message on my talk page, and of course we can be friends!!! If I can ask you a question, how can I make a sig? Tell me on your talk page because I am working on mine. Sincerely, Alphaman. Wraith!!! Wraith, please answer this message, I reeeealy need help with making my sig!!!!!!!!!!!! Please help me! I am Alphaman, and I approve this shininess. Hey Hey, Wraith. Do you want to go to chat? I'll be in the chatroom if you want to. Thanks! Hey Hey, Wraith, if you want to chat, im in the chatroom. Hi Hi Wraith. How are you? Oh, wait- Can we talk on the chatroom? 'Cause we're friends? Thanks. Sure. HI! It's been a while since I've said HI to you! So, HI! Has anyone taken my place as the weirdest while I was gone? So, Wraith, want to get on chat again? I hope you won't mind... Hey Wraith. I have an idea for the Holidays theme; perhaps you could change the color of the toolbox at the left of the screen to a darker shade of green, and change the flower in the top-left corner to red! It's a thought, and it might be a lot of work, but if you can do it, then... Thank You Very Much! Too much work. Hello from Peach Bulborb Hey, Wraith! I just joined, so I am just getting used to this place. I was looking at the chats you have had with other users of this wiki, and I saw how good you were at changing up the pictures people sent you. Are you the genius creator of the Peach Bulborb?(at least it's picture) If so, you tuned that to perfection. In fact, it was so good, I named my online account after you! -I am Peach Bulborb, and I approve all grub dogs Hey Wraith! The Christmas theme is awesome! ---- Hi Wraith! If you want to chat, I'll be there. Hey Wraith... Want to, um, chat...? No, nothing's up. Just want to have a casual chat with someone, that's all. Italicized titles Hey, Wraith. Is it possible to make a the title of a page italicized? I'm not sure if the wiki has it, but this may help you... Thanks.